


And there was no one left

by blacksmasu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, blamasu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksmasu/pseuds/blacksmasu
Summary: Zamasu se sentía en un eterno laberinto; su única salida en esos momentos, fueron los sueños.
Relationships: Goku Black/Zamasu
Kudos: 5





	And there was no one left

La sensación del viento templado tocando su rostro era lo único que podía calmar al aprendiz de kaioshin en ese momento. Odiaba tener que lidiar con su maestro molestándolo como un mosquito volando cerca de su oreja, repitiendo las mismas palabras una y otra vez, palabras que para él eran vacías.

¿De eso se trataba ser un dios? De estar observando a una especie que usaba su inteligencia para mal, y su único destino era la destrucción. Como contemplaba en su esfera de cristal, los mortales tarde o temprano iban a terminar desapareciendo, ya sea por sus actos violentos o por su propia mano siendo rodeada por un furioso ki divino. Lo único que sabía era que ellos debían ser borrados. Sus ganas de intervenir eran inmensas, pero no podía.

¿Cuántas discusiones sobre aquello con su maestro, que terminaban en una pelea verbal? Miles. ¿Cuántas horas extra de aprendizaje como castigo de su mal comportamiento? Otras miles. Estaba agotado mentalmente, y llegaba a un punto donde el cansancio pasó a ser físico.

Lo único que Zamasu quería hacer, era dormir.

Dormir, cuando cierras los ojos y, a veces, te sumerges en una película dirigida por tu subconsciente, que une miles de recuerdos tanto verdaderos como falsos, alegrías y tristezas, éxtasis y miedo en una cinta que solo acaba al abrir tus ojos. Eso era lo que más deseaba: vivir sus sueños durmiendo cuantas horas se le permitiera.

Esa no iba a ser la excepción.

Aprovechando que su maestro había salido del templo hacia quién-sabe-dónde a hacer quién-sabe-qué, se separó de sus quehaceres y se dirigió rápido a su cuarto. No le importó que su cama no estuviese tendida y él portase su uniforme de aprendiz, se lanzó contra el inmueble como alguien tirándose de un precipicio y cerró sus ojos.

ㅡ Dulces pesadillas...ㅡ susurró para sí mismo, segundos antes de caer en aquel mundo de fantasía.

Y ahí estaba, aquel desconocido de cabello rosado y lleno de heridas que rogaba por su ayuda. aquel hombre al cuál no dudó ni un segundo en ayudar con sus poderes curativos. El hombre que no dejaba mostrar parte de su rostro ya que lo escondía bajo su flequillo (se veía tan suave). Hombre de ropas oscuras, y aura desconocida pero confiable.

Amaba soñar con él, porque de alguna forma lo ayudaba a escapar de su presente monótono y estresante. Él lo comprendía a la perfección, hasta hacía que Zamasu se sintiese querido por una persona en los doce universos.

Zamasu se sentía perdido, sin embargo dejaba de estarlo cuando tomaba aquel camino para poder verlo. Aunque fuese irreal, le gustaba sentir el tacto de sus dedos acariciando su rostro, como diciendo "todo está bien". Lo único que quería era permanecer a su lado, ya que lo sentía como su otro yo, pero en diferente cuerpo.

Por algún extraño motivo, se corrió el flequillo hacia arriba, dejando ver lo que restaba de su cara. Ojos de color gris, al igual que los propios. Una sonrisa sólo para él, que le decía todo.

Se sentía en paz, sin embargo, sabía que todo eso iba a acabar. De la nada sus ojos se abrieron, y miraron fijamente hacia el techo por un buen rato.

Y ahí era cuando se preguntaba, ¿por qué su subconsciente lo creó? 

Suspiró, se sentó al borde de su cama y recordó las veces que soñó con ese hombre de cabellos rosados sorprendiéndolo en el patio del templo, y el cadáver de su maestro al lado. Soltó una pequeña risa, el deseo de que fuese así era grande.

Se levantó, salió del cuarto (no sin antes dejar que su espejo reflejara las ojeras pintadas bajo sus ojos, mas el notorio aspecto de alguien sumamente cansado) y caminó lentamente por los solitarios pasillos del templo.

El sol comenzaba a esconderse, se preguntó si su maestro ya había llegado y cuántas horas se la pasó durmiendo con tal de evadir su realidad. La esperanza de verlo ahí era más grande de lo que podía imaginar, la esperanza de que su tortura acabase para irse de ese planeta. Él era como su única puerta de salida, ya que nada más a su alrededor se podía comparar con todo lo que le provocaba. Algunas veces pensaba en matar él mismo a Gowasu, pero el miedo comenzaba a brotar por todo su cuerpo. Se sentía horrible de ánimo todo el tiempo, y esa persona de sus sueños era la única que podía dibujarle una sonrisa en su rostro.

Abriendo la gran puerta que daba al jardín, pensó en todo lo que le gustaría hacer junto a él. Acompañarlo cuando se sintiese mal como lo hacía en sus sueños, establecer un lazo que solo la muerte podría romper, entre otras cosas. Analizó el jardín, con sus flores bailando al son de la brisa y las hojas de los árboles provocando un dulce sonido.

Y al final no había nadie.

**Author's Note:**

> 08/10/2019
> 
> Basado en la canción "And there was no one left" de Dreamcatcher. Al final lo cambié un poquito para que tuviese algo de sentido. Cualquier cosita me dicen. ♡
> 
> for blamasuweek 2019. ☆


End file.
